Technical Field
This disclosure relates to equipment and a detaching method thereof, and more particularly, to detaching equipment for detaching an electronic device and a detaching method thereof.
Related Art
When the electronic device, such as cell phone, tablet, notebook or wearable device, needs to change the component inside or to detect during using, a detaching process with multiple steps is necessary. If it needs to detach and exchange a battery unit of the electronic device, for example, the typical method is to hold the housing in one hand and to use a pry bar to pry the battery unit in the other hand. Note that the housing is held during the prying process and the inner wall of the housing is used as a fulcrum for fixing so as to separate the battery unit from the substrate or the bearing groove. However, the above method not only puts a lot of efforts but also easily bends the battery unit and the housing during the forcing process of the pry bar thus to damage the battery, the housing or other circuit components.
For this reason, how to offer detaching equipment for quickly detaching the electronic device without the damage of the battery, the internal components or the housing during the detaching process and a detaching method thereof is an important issue for the engineer figuring out the solution in this field.